onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Rakuyo
| affiliation = Whitebeard Pirates | occupation = 7th Division Commander; Pirate | birth = September 8th | jva = Takahiro Fujimoto }} Rakuyo is the commander of the 7th division of the Whitebeard Pirates. His name was revealed in SBS Volume 58. Appearance Rakuyo is an average-height man with dark blonde dreadlocks. He has a mustache that consists of two straight points angled diagonally. He wears a typical outfit consisting of a yellow coat with green linings, a green vest under an unbuttoned shirt, a standard light green pirate sash, square-patterned pants, and standard boots. His outfit most notably includes a yellow and purple bandanna bearing Whitebeard's mark. He is often seen wielding a unique spiked ball and chain that has a face at the end. Personality Rakuyo is very loyal to the Whitebeard Pirates and Whitebeard, as he was willing to risk his own life in order to save Ace from execution during the war at Marineford. Rakuyo is one of the more daring commanders as he attacked Kizaru directly by himself. Abilities and Powers As the commander of the 7th division of Whitebeard's crew, Rakuyo has authority over the lower-ranking subordinates. Like all Whitebeard commanders, he is very strong. Also, he appeared unharmed after his confrontation with Admiral Kizaru, despite the latter possessing destructive light-based powers, which suggests he must be particularly powerful. Weapons Rakuyo possesses a spiked flail with a canine-like face on it, and the chain attached to it moves in a manner similar to a snake. By hurling the spiked ball towards an opponent, it can cause both impact and biting damage. It is unknown if this weapon has "eaten" a Devil Fruit or has some sort of mechanical device that allows it to move. History Marineford Arc When it was revealed that Ace was going to be publicly executed in Marineford, Rakuyo joined the rest of Whitebeard's fleet and their allies to rescue him. Arriving in the Marine headquarters, they fought to save their captured comrade alongside some late additions to the war. He personally fought Admiral Kizaru, making his spiked ball "bite" through him. He first cried when Whitebeard announced his decision to sacrifice himself in order to save his "sons". Rakuyo cried out his captain's name, begging him to come with them. He cries again while Ace pronounced his last words after the latter suffered a fatal wound from Akainu and also when Whitebeard was killed by the Blackbeard Pirates. He then faced Akainu with the other Whitebeard Pirates and Crocodile in order to protect Luffy. Upon the arrival of Shanks and Sengoku calling the war to a close, Rakuyo was seen with the other Whitebeard Pirates, mourning the results of the war. He and the rest of Whitebeard's crew left the battlefield. Post-War Arc He, along with the rest of the crew, attended Ace's and Whitebeard's funeral at an undisclosed island somewhere in the New World. Major Battles * Whitebeard Pirates and their allies vs. the Marines and the Shichibukai ** Rakuyo vs. Admiral Kizaru ** Whitebeard Pirates Commanders (minus Ace, Jozu and Thatch), Crocodile and Andre vs. Admiral Akainu Anime and Manga Differences * In the manga, when Rakuyo hurled his ball and chain at Kizaru from the front the ball chomped through him; in the anime it was an attack from behind, and it just shot through his body. * His weapon appears to be bigger in the manga. * In the manga, the ball and chain is almost always hanging down, in the anime, however, the chain is quite often seen sticking up, similar to a snake. * In the manga, Rakuyo's trousers resemble a Scottish motif. In the anime this is substituted with a brown color. References Site Navigation Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Whitebeard Pirates Category:Marineford Characters ca:Rakuyo de:Rakuyō es:Rakuyo fr:Rakuyou it:Rakuyou